


The white room

by Windfighter



Series: Space Gladiator AU [1]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, Sorry Sigrun, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Sigrun had always been a warrior. That's why her first reaction to getting kidnapped was earning herself an electrocution.





	The white room

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kidnapped  
> Character: Sigrun

It happened while she was chasing a criminal. One minute she was running on the street, chasing a bloke who had stolen a handbag from an old lady. The next minute she was floating in the air and a minute later she was sitting in a small room. She had barely had time to react, hadn't even seen the people who had put her in the room. They had been strong though, very strong. She walked around the room, traced the walls with her hands. The door was barely visible, she couldn't even feel the edges of it. The only clue to its existance was the tiny window with bars. It didn't look like steel, so she tried pulling them out, pushing them out and breaking them. Didn't happen.

”You won't get away with this, you know”, she said through the door.

The window was located a bit above her head. She grabbed the bars and pulled herself up to see if there was someone outside. There wasn't. She pulled at the bars again.

”My parents will hear about this. They're commissioners of the police force.”

She let go of the bars when no one answered her and started investigating the walls again. They were white, no cracks or anything. There wasn't anything in the room apart from her. She went to the door again.

”What if I need to use the toilet? There's not even a bucket in here!”

Still no answer. She leaned against the door and crossed her arms over her chest.

”Is this your first time kidnapping someone? Let me tell you: you suck at it. I could do better. There's not even something for me to _read_ in here.”

She looked at the ceiling, reconsidered her last statement.

”Not that I'd read it anyway.”

She heard steps outside. She pulled herself up to the window again. A very tall person was walking down the corridor, dressed in armor and leaned over to not hit their head on the roof. What little skin was visible from through the bars and uncovered by their clothes seemed green, but perhaps it was just the light.

”Hey!”

They stopped, looked around. She stuck one of her hands through the bars and waved with it.

”Hey, let me out of here. You are horrible kidnappers.”

An alarm blared. She pulled her hand back, grabbed on to the bar again.

”What's going on? What is this?”

Buzzing sounded from the door. Electricity jumped from the bars into her hands, shot through her body. It tensed, twitched. Only a few seconds, then it stopped. Sigrun fell to the floor. Perhaps they weren't _totally_ useless kidnappers after all.

 


End file.
